The invention relates to a flagpole assembly, at least comprising an at least partially hollow flagpole with a top end and a bottom end, a halyard guided at least partially through the interior of the flagpole, and first halyard fixing means, the flagpole being provided near its top end with at least a halyard passage opening and first halyard guide means, while in the interior of the flagpole the halyard interacts with a halyard weight.
Such a flagpole assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,623.
A disadvantage of this known flagpole is that theft of the flag is relatively easy, simply by removing the part of the halyard which is outside the pole from the clamp, and then pulling down the flag.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved flagpole assembly which does not have the abovementioned disadvantage, and is characterized in that said flagpole assembly further comprises securing means for preventing unauthorized lowering of the flag and for fixing the position of the halyard weight in at least the hoisted position of the flag.
Special embodiments of the invention are described in the sub-claims.